Wasn't Life Beautiful, Sasuke-kun?
by daffodila
Summary: Tak ada keluhan ketika punggungnya membentur tanah gembur. Awalnya, semuanya terdiam. Mereka cepat-cepat menarik napas untuk mengisi rongga kosong pada dada yang diakibatkan proses jatuh yang sama sekali tak terduga. Keheningan itu terhenti oleh suara tawa. Tawa yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Kemudian Sakura berkata, "Bukankah hidup itu indah, Sasuke-kun?"


Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Enjoy reading :)

.

.

Setelah semua yang sudah ia lakukan, apakah ia masih layak mendapatkan ini?

Lupakan sebuah kalimat kolot yang berbunyi: di mana ada sebab, pasti akan ada akibat yang mengikuti. Posisinya di sini tetaplah seorang mantan kriminal, kendati ada alasan yang teramat sangat kuat di balik itu. Ia sadari bahwa korban-korban yang sudah dibunuh dengan tangannya sendiri—apalagi bagi orang-orang tidak bersalah yang secara hitam menjadi parameter seberapa kuat dirinya dengan cara membunuh mereka—tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa gelapnya. Kecuali satu orang pencetus pembantaian orang-orang yang memiliki nama belakang yang sama dengan dirinya, sehingga ia tak mengenal lagi apa itu cinta maupun kasih sayang. Yang paling dekat dengannya adalah kebencian.

Ada waktu di mana ia menggertakan gigi karena terkejut ketika bayang-bayang darah membasahi kedua tangannya. Cairan pekat berwarna merah itu seakan mendidih di permukaan kulitnya, menghantarkan rasa terbakar pada saraf di baliknya. Pun ketika ada ilusi tanpa _genjutsu _tentang seorang gadis kecil yang berteriak nelangsa lantaran ayahnya sudah dibunuh oleh sosok yang memasuki daftar kriminal yang paling dicari dan diincar, yaitu dirinya. Padahal, ia teramat sangat yakin bahwa itu tak pernah terjadi di kehidupan nyatanya. Entah dari mana datangnya bayangan buruk itu.

Bayangan-bayangan yang akhir-akhir ini ia kategorikan mengerikan itu terus menumpuk di dalam benaknya. Memutar perutnya hingga terasa teramat sangat tak nyaman dan mual. Itu konyol. Konyol bagi seseorang sepertinya, tentu saja. Karena jika ini orang lain, kelihatannya tidak akan sekonyol _itu_.

Puncak dari bayangan kelam itu adalah kematian sang kakak yang nyaris di tangannya sendiri. Betapa ia menyesali segalanya ketika mengetahui kenyataan di balik tangan berdarah kakaknya dulu. Tetapi, jelas sesal hanyalah transformasi dari rasa bersalah yang tak ada guna untuknya. Ia tak bisa apa-apa. Itu mutlak.

Ada satu tangan yang terulur untuknya, secara denotasi maupun konotasi. Masih tangan yang sama, dari dulu hingga sekarang. Perbedaannya hanya rupa tangan itu yang terlihat semakin feminim (ia tak mengerti bagaimana itu bisa terjadi mengingat latihan kerasnya sebagai _kunoichi_).

Tangan itu diraihnya. Kemudian tubuhnya terasa terisi kembali. Bayangan kelam itu menghilang. Setitik cahaya dalam gelapnya kini kian melebar dan meluas ke segala penjuru.

"Sasuke-kun, kau melamun lagi," kata Sakura. "Dan wajahmu ... kelihatan tegang."

Sasuke mengerjap, matanya masih berakomodasi dengan cahaya yang secara tiba-tiba mengisi pandangannya. Ada Sakura. Selalu ada Sakura. Wanita itu mengulas sebuah senyuman yang mampu menambah tempo dari irama di dalam dadanya. Sentuhan tangannya selembut sentuhan tangan sang ibu yang tak pernah asing di seluruh sistem koordinasinya. Tatapan dari kedua mata beriris hijaunya memancarkan kehangatan seperti yang didapatnya dari sang kakak dahulu. Dan—

"Jangan melamun terus. Kedengarannya tidak seperti Uchiha, tahu."

—terlontarnya petuah tentang Uchiha yang membuat ia teringat akan sang ayah. Untuk yang satu ini, ia menganggapnya sedikit lucu. Entah kenapa. Barangkali, karena dirinya yang mengganti nama belakang Sakura hingga nama mereka sekarang sama, tetapi malah wanita itu yang sedikit nyinyir tentang nama baru yang disandangnya.

Kemudian ia sadari lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Sakura adalah titik terang terbesarnya, sumber cintanya, serta wanita kedua yang paling dicintainya. Kedua? Jangan salah sangka! Yang menempati posisi pertama adalah sang ibu, tentu saja.

"Ayo bergabung bersama kami!" kata Sakura. Ia melempar pandangan ke arah Sarada yang tengah membungkuk, mencabuti rerumputan liar.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya, mengikuti tarikan tangan Sakura. Tautan tangannya terlepas ketika ia sudah menginjak rumput di halaman belakang rumahnya. Sakura mengendap-endap mendekati Sarada. Bibirnya bergerak seakan-akan sedang berkata, "Gendong Sara-chan dari belakang, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke pada awalnya mendengus. Tetapi, ia ikut mengendap-endap dan menarik Sarada ke dalam gendongannya dari belakang juga pada akhirnya. Sarada memekik terkejut ketika tubuhnya tertarik melawan gaya gravitasi. Tangannya secara spontan memegangi apapun yang bisa jadi pegangannya. Yang ditemukannya hanyalah satu tangan sang ayah yang melingkari perutnya dari belakang.

"Papa, kau membuatku terkejut!" pekik Sarada. Ia mulai merasa tenang ketika sudah merasa stabil di dalam gendongan sang ayah.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Ini ide mamamu, tahu," katanya. Ia memutar tubuh menghadap sang istri, membuat Sarada ikut menatap ibunya juga. Lantas Sarada mengerucutkan bibir sebagai ekspresi yang ditampilkan pada sang ibu.

Sakura tertawa renyah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Suara tawa Sakura selalu terdengar seperti untaian nada menyenangkan yang menabuh gendang telinganya. "Kalian manis sekali, mimik muka kalian nyaris sama," kata Sakura.

Ayah dan anak itu saling melempar pandangan. Sasuke mencondongkan kepalanya, sementara Sarada memutar lehernya. Ketika tatapan mereka saling bersinggungan, keduanya sama-sama mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Kemudian Sakura tertawa lagi hingga bahunya bergetar, kali ini disertai sebuah pekikan gemas. "Uh, oh, dan kompak! Aku jadi iri. Sini," Sakura merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, lantas melangkah cepat-cepat menuju kedua pusat dunianya.

Menerima terjangan mendadak dari Sakura, Sasuke melangkahkan satu kakinya ke belakang untuk menjaga keseimbangan. Tanpa diduga, kakinya menginjak selang yang tadi digunakan untuk menyiram tanaman, Sakura belum sempat membereskannya. Tubuhnya condong ke belakang dan tertarik gravitasi. Beban tubuhnya bertambah karena dijumlahkan dengan massa tubuh Sakura dan Sarada, sehingga hitungan waktu jatuhnya menjadi lebih cepat daripada bagaimana semestinya.

Tak ada keluhan ketika punggungnya membentur tanah gembur. Awalnya, semuanya terdiam. Mereka cepat-cepat menarik napas untuk mengisi rongga kosong pada dada yang diakibatkan proses jatuh yang sama sekali tak terduga. Keheningan itu terhenti oleh suara tawa. Tawa yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

Sakura menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping. Ia tertawa kecil karena tawa Sasuke. Kata orang, tertawa itu menular, dan nyatanya benar. "_Gomen ne, _Sasuke-kun," katanya pelan. "Dan Sara-chan." Ia mengelus rambut Sarada pelan. "Sakit?"

Ditanggapi dengan sebuah gelengan. "Tidak, Ma."

"_Daijoubo_," kata Sasuke. Ia menoleh ke arah Sakura tanpa ekspresi mengeluh. Menekankan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Ketiganya terdiam. Mata mereka tertuju pada satu bidang yang sama, lembayung biru beserta awan putih yang berarak di tengah-tengahnya. Intensitas cahaya terhitung rendah, karena matahari tengah berada di arah jam empat. Angin senja melambai dengan damainya. Masing-masing dari mereka menikmati semua yang melingkupi mereka.

Sajian monoton dari langit terisi oleh sepasang burung yang melintas jauh di atas mereka. Secara refleks, titik tatap mereka terfokus ke sana. Kemudian ada satu burung lain yang menarik perhatian. Burung itu tertinggal jauh dari sepasang burung tadi. Tetapi, sepasang burung itu berhenti dan mulai melaju dengan sayapnya lagi ketika satu yang tertinggal sudah berada di dalam jangkauan.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia memutar leher ke arah Sasuke. "Bukankah hidup itu indah, Sasuke-kun?" katanya.

Bibir Sasuke terkatup rapat. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Bayangan-bayangan kelam telah terganti oleh kenangan indah bersama keluarga kecilnya. Dimulai dari hari pernikahan, kelahiran gadis kecil yang kini berbaring di atas tubuhnya, hingga bagaimana ia melihatnya tumbuh selagi bisa. Ada juga memori menyenangkan lainnya, yang mampu menyudutkan masa kelamnya hingga nyaris menghilang sampai tak bersisa. _Itu tak mungkin hilang,_ pikir Sasuke. _Luka mendalam selalu meninggalkan bilur, yang akan sulit hilang atau bahkan akan menjadi permanen. Tetapi_—

"—sekarang aku bahagia." Matanya terbuka. Ia mengulurkan tangannya lantas mengusap pipi sang istri menggunakan ibu jari. "Dan, ya, hidup itu indah," katanya.

Sasuke mengecup dahi Sakura dengan lembut, kemudian kecupannya beralih pada pucuk kepala Sarada. Kecupan itu adalah ungkapan "kalian yang membuatnya indah" secara tersembunyi. Sakura dan Sarada sama-sama tahu dan hafal di luar kepala bahwa Sasuke adalah pria yang tak banyak berkata. Maka, mereka mengerti arti dari kecupan itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Aku menyayangi Papa."

Sakura dan Sarada berkata secara bersamaan. Keduanya saling melirik dan tertawa. Gema tawa mereka ditambah dengan tawa yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. "Nah, sekarang kalian yang kompak."

Jawaban dari kalimat pertama yang muncul dalam cerita ini adalah: ya, ia masih layak mendapatkan ini. Karena setiap manusia berhak bahagia.

.

.

Selesai

.

.

A/N:

Sebenarnya ... seharusnya aku masih hiatus. Hehe. Kangen nulis aja. Dan, ya, habis ini hiatus lagiii haha. Jaa!

Daffodila


End file.
